


A Malfoy Offer

by LRThunder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consensual Infidelity, HP Threesomes Fest 2017, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 08:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11181204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRThunder/pseuds/LRThunder
Summary: After Draco renounces his intention to continue the family line, Lucius must produce another heir. Unfortunately, Narcissa's inability to bear him a child forces him to look in an unexpected direction.





	A Malfoy Offer

Lucius knew he hadn't been a perfect father, yet he couldn't have imagined it could have come down to this. He sat across from Draco and his boyfriend, wondering why his son would reject his family heritage so easily.

Lucius could have handled it better if his son had fallen in love with a Muggle-born witch, or even a Muggle woman. He still wouldn't have liked it, but at least Draco would have had children. With this relationship, Lucius knew that unless a woman agreed to be a surrogate mother, the Malfoy line would die with Draco.

He tried being polite, but he suspected Draco and his lover knew how angry he was. However, Lucius tried to stay calm, if not for his son's sake, then for Narcissa's.

"I understand you're an American, David," Lucius said calmly as he sipped his tea. There was only one way it could get any worse, and he hoped it wouldn't.

David nodded. "We've had our share of Wizarding and No...I mean, Muggle troubles, but it will be safe enough for the Creaksons."

Lucius narrowed his eyes briefly. "The Creaksons?"

"David's surname, Father. I intend to take it for my own."

Lucius barely managed to avoid choking on his tea. There was the last insult. Draco rejected his family for the last time. "I see. Well, I think it's time for me to go."

Draco glared at his father before glancing at his boyfriend. "David, would you mind excusing us? Father and I have some things to discuss."

David nodded. He kissed Draco, then left the room. Draco waited before snarling. "How dare you embarrass us like that?"

Lucius knew his son had seen through his act, so there wasn't any point in denying it. "The question is how can you embarrass your mother and I like this? Are you so ashamed of being a Malfoy that you insult us like this?"

"You just don't like the idea of me being gay. MACUSA may have many faults, but at least they're more supportive of gay rights than our own bloody Ministry."

"You being gay has nothing to do with this, Draco Abraxas Malfoy," Lucius retorted, well aware that he was stretching the truth. "You could have kept a male lover as long as you married a respectable witch and had a child.".

Draco snorted. "No pureblood woman would tolerate that arrangement."

"Your grandmother did," Lucius countered. His father. Abraxas, had a male lover, but he was also a Malfoy and knew his familial obligations.

"Maybe I don't want a mere paramour. In fact, I know I don't."

Lucius was quickly losing control. "I could disinherit you," he bluffed.

Draco knew it was a bluff. "No, you can't. I would certainly challenge it in front of both the Sacred Twenty Eight and the Ministry. Shacklebolt has the Weasleys' support. Who do you think he would side with?"

Lucius knew his son was right. Besides, Draco was an adult, and it was too late to revoke his inheritance. He slammed his cup down, stood up and stormed out of the flat.

******

Lucius didn't have to say a word when he returned home. Narcissa saw the look on his face, and immediately directed him to the drawing-room. She sat next to him and started rubbing his shoulders.

"I don't know where we went wrong with him, Narcissa. Yes, I understand the Dark Lord had put a lot of pressure on him. But maybe if he wasn't so reluctant to identify Potter and his friends…"

"What's done is done. I assume there isn't any chance he'll change his mind?" she asked as she continued the massage.

Lucius gave an uncharacteristic snort. "He may have our best qualities, but he also has our worst."

"If you're referring to stubbornness, I think only one of us has that," she replied dryly. She stood up and started undressing. "Maybe it's time that we tried for a second child. Since we don't have to worry about the Dark Lord, or even my sister, it should be safe."

Lucius guessed that his wife had planned this for some time. She probably knew his efforts with Draco would fail. Still, he didn't expect her to be this obvious yet. "Maybe we should…"

Narcissa silenced him with a kiss. The only thing preventing her from being naked was her bra. Lucius worked to remedy that as she sat on his lap. He knew it wasn't fair that he was still dressed while she was naked, but it wasn't like they were in a hurry or anything.

Still, he had never made love to her anywhere else but the bedroom. Clearly, Narcissa wanted to broaden their horizons. As they continued snogging, he felt her hands pull on his robes.

Soon, he was as naked as she was. Narcissa grinned as she lowered herself into his cock. He groaned appreciatively as she started riding him. It was a good thing they had the house all to themselves, because they were being very loud at the moment.

Narcissa moaned loudly as he cupped one breast, then the other. He guessed he wouldn't last long. It had been such a long time since they had last made love. Sure enough, he came inside her and she reached her climax shortly after.

They weren't finished. They spent some time cuddling and kissing. Soon, they started shagging again, this time taking full advantage of the empty manor by christening every room with their lovemaking. Surely, Lucius expected Narcissa to conceive by the end of the night.

******

Three months later, and still Narcissa wasn't pregnant. Lucius couldn't believe it. They had tried everything: daily sex, potions, special diets and even multiple trips to the Healers at St. Mungo's. He tried to keep his spirits high, but he was becoming angrier with each piece of bad news.

As far as the Healers could tell, there wasn't anything wrong with the Malfoys. Lucius suspected otherwise. He suspected this was one last punishment by the Dark Lord before his death. How else would Draco's behavior be explained, or Narcissa's inability to become pregnant?

He knew his wife was disappointed, but he was devastated. With Draco's betrayal and this latest setback, the Malfoy family would come to an end. He poured himself another drink as he watched the fire in the drawing room's fireplace. He was so focused on the crackling flames that he didn't hear his wife's footsteps.

"Lucius, we need to talk."

He braced himself. Narcissa was going to tell him It was over, and that they should accept what fate had in store for them. Truthfully, he couldn't muster up the strength to disagree. She was probably gathering her energy for an argument.

"I think I know what to do."

Lucius turned and stared at his wife. Those were the last words he had expected to hear. "Excuse me?"

She smiled, although he could tell it was a painful one. He then saw the parchment in her hand. "What's that?" he asked.

Narcissa handed it to him. He looked at it and saw a list of names. Some, like Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass, he recognized; others, he didn't. He had an idea why this list existed, but he wanted to bear from her.

"This is one last chance, Lucius. The Healers weren't sure, but they believed that the problem is with me. If you can sire children, these women would be able to help."

Lucius couldn't believe his ears. She was asking, no, giving him permission to sleep with another woman. In the history of the Malfoy family, this was unprecedented. Sure, Malfoy men may have had affairs in the past, but this was different. If his mother, grandmother or earlier Malfoy wives knew, they merely tolerated it. Besides, even though the women on this list were adults, they were Draco's age, and young enough to be his daughter.

"Lucius, if you want to do this, there is only one condition: I get to join the two of you in bed," she said.

His cock twitched at those words. He knew Narcissa often fantasized about sleeping with other women, but unlike their son, it was only a fantasy. He wondered what it would be like to see Narcissa and someone like….

Lucius paused. He saw a name on the list that he didn't expect: Hermione Granger. "Narcissa, why is she on this list?"

He expected her to deny any knowledge of Granger's name. Instead, she smiled. "I was wondering when you would notice."

Lucius gritted his teeth. "You didn't answer my question. What is her name doing on here?"

Narcissa sighed. "I would think that would be obvious."

"You mean seducing and taking Potters' female friends to bed? I might as well shag Ginny Weasley. At least she's a pureblood."

"Like Potter or her family will let you near her," Narcissa scoffed. "As to why Hermione Granger is on there, as I said, it's obvious. First, she's intelligent, and you could do worse than her in that department."

Lucius couldn't argue with that. He had lost count of how many times both Draco and Severus had complained about her being an insufferable know-it-all. "And the other reasons?"

"Second, she is talented. Despite her heritage, both Bellatrix and the Dark Lord couldn't help acknowledging her skills. Bellatrix even admitted that the Dark Lord had considered offering her a place among the Death Eaters."

That surprised Lucius. It was rare, but not unprecedented. In fact, he knew that the Dark Lord had offered Potter's mother a chance to join them. "Like she would have agreed," he said sarcastically.

Narcissa shrugged. "I know, but like them, I know talent when I see it."

Even though Granger's name wasn't on top of the list, Lucius suspected that Narcissa wanted to choose her. Despite his wife's compelling arguments, he still couldn't overlook Granger's background, not her choice of friends. Still, he was willing to try, and he loved challenges.

Besides, he would love to see the look on Potter and Weasley's faces when they learned she was carrying his child. At alone would be worth the effort.

******

Despite his disdain for Hermione Granger's status, he knew she was a talented witch and would make it far in the Ministry. Yet, he didn't expect her to make it this far this quickly. She was already the second-in-command in the Department of Muggle Law Enforcement, and his sources told him she would become its boss by year's end. There was even talk she would be in the running for Minister of Magic.

Lucius couldn't help but wonder if this plan would derail her career. While he would have loved nothing more to have seen it derailed, any disruption to her career wouldn't guarantee her cooperation. He knew he would have to act carefully.

With her job, she was allowed her own secretary. Either the secretary didn't recognize him or didn't care, but she acted normally when he asked to speak to Hermione. "Do you have an appointment?"

"I don't, however I am willing to wait if necessary," Lucius replied.

"Is this business or personal?"

"Personal."

The secretary looked at the appointment book. "Miss Granger has a brief opening before lunch, but that's not for another hour."

He smiled. "I can wait."

"Very good, Mr. Malfoy. Please have a seat and I'll let you know when she can see you," the secretary replied.

Lucius sat and started thinking about what he would say. True to the secretary's word, an hour passed before she returned. "Miss Granger will see you now."

"Thank you," he said, standing up and walking into the office.

"Mr. Malfoy," Hermione said coolly as she stood up to greet him.

"Miss Granger."

"Edith said you have a personal reason for wanting to speak to me. Please make it quick, because I have to go to lunch, then have a meeting with the Head Auror."

"Narcissa and I would like for you to join us for dinner, this evening if possible."

Hermione raised her eyebrows curiously. "May I ask why?"

Lucius smirked. "It would take too long to explain, and you did say that your time was limited."

"A Malfoy who is sensitive to other people's needs? Imagine that. I don't know if I have plans tonight. However, I am free on Saturday evening. I assume you want to have dinner at a fancy Parisian restaurant?"

He shook his head. "No. We would like you to join us at our home."

Hermione's face darkened. "That's not a place I want to go willingly."

He grimaced, remembering her torture at the hands of his sister-in-law. "I understand your feelings, Miss Granger. If it will help, I will have the drawing-room sealed off during your visit. Narcissa and I have a proposal for you, and we don't wish to antagonize you."

Hermione stared suspiciously at him. If she was going to refuse, this would be the time. "Very well, Mr. Malfoy, but not for you. The only reason I will accept is because your wife did lie to Voldemort."

"Potter has repaid his debt to Narcissa."

"But it's a debt I owe you. Saturday evening at eight?"

Lucius smiled. "That would be lovely."

******

Saturday evening arrived, and Hermione was right on time. Lucius knew she would be nervous since she hadn't visited Malfoy Manor since she was a prisoner here. In order for her to agree to his proposal, he would have to help her relax.

He greeted Hermione at the door. "Narcissa is finishing the dinner. Even though Potter tricked me into freeing our house-elf, there have been some benefits."

Hermione looked surprised. "Such as?"

"Cooking. Narcissa has always regretted not being able to cook since marrying into the family. Now, she has the opportunity and she is an excellent cook," Lucius explained.

Hermione smiled stiffly. "I'm glad to see there is one advantage of Harry's action."

"Why don't you join me in the study for a drink?" When she hesitated, he added, "I can tell you're nervous. A drink will help steady your nerves."

She glared at him. "Just don't put anything into it. I have a habit of carrying antidotes with me, and I would hate to have you arrested for trying to poison me."

Lucius sighed. "I know you have reason to be suspicious of me, but I promise...no, I vow as a host that nothing will happen to you. Since I am your host and you're my guest, I can do no harm to you."

"Funny how that didn't apply years ago," Hermione said coolly.

He gritted his teeth. _So much for making her relax_. "Obviously, those were different circumstances. First, you're here tonight as a guest, instead of a prisoner. More importantly, it was Bellatrix that harmed you, not me. Now, I invited you to dinner, not an argument."

Hermione's shoulders slumped and she sighed. "You're right. I apologize, Mr. Malfoy."

"I understand, and I apologize for my tone of voice. Now, about that drink?"

"A drink would be nice."

Lucius escorted her to the study where he poured them both some wine. He raised his glass like he was proposing a toast, and she followed suit. They spent the next few minutes talking. While Hermione was careful about what she said, he was able to guess that she hadn't been happy with Ron Weasley, and that she wasn't looking for a boyfriend anytime soon. That would both hurt and help Lucius's plan. It would help that he wouldn't have to worry about creating an adulterous situation on her part, but it would hurt that she might be reluctant to sleep with him.

Narcissa arrived to announce that dinner was ready. Lucius escorted Hermione to the dining room, where a magnificent selection of food awaited them. He could see Hermione's reluctance disappear as she gazed at the roast in the middle of the table. "You made all of this, Mrs. Malfoy?"

Narcissa smiled. "Of course, Miss Granger. It took me all day, but Lucius wanted a splendid dinner, and I try to please."

Lucius's mouth practically watered at the sight. Roast was his favorite and he hoped Hermione would enjoy it as well. It would make things easier when it came time to discuss his offer.

******

Narcissa poured them some more drinks as they convened in the study after dinner. "Now, Miss Granger, what do you suppose the reason Potter vouched for us after the Dark Lord's downfall?" Lucius said.

"Because your wife lied to Voldemort, thus giving Harry one more chance," Hermione replied.

"And why would Narcissa have taken such a risk? If the Dark Lord, or even Bellatrix, had caught her, we would be dead."

Hermione frowned. It was obvious she wondered where Lucius was going with this. "Harry may have said something, but I don't know."

He smiled. If she wanted to play that game, he would play along. "Family. It's the only thing that mattered more to me than the purity of blood or loyalty to the Dark Lord. Bellatrix may have cared for Narcissa as a sister, but only because my wife supported me when I was a Death Eater. If we had followed Andromeda's example, Bellatrix would have disowned us."

"I imagine she would have done more than that," Hermione said dryly.

Narcissa nodded. "Exactly. But Lucius and I aren't so short-sighted. Despite Andromeda's betrayal of our family, I still had hopes we could reunite and mend our relationship. Alas, circumstances made it impossible until the Dark Lord's fall."

"But back to family. Despite Draco's eagerness to follow in my footsteps, like Narcissa, I was concerned for him. If something had happened to him, that would have endangered the continuation of the Malfoy family," Lucius said.

His face immediately darkened as he stood. He started stomping around the study, clenching his fists. He watched Hermione's eyes widen in alarm. He wondered if she would draw her wand, so he had to play this carefully. "Yet, Draco doesn't seem to have the same priorities."

Hermione watched him cautiously. "What do you mean?"

Lucius acted like he was trying to keep his temper under control. He still had a role to play. "Not only is he marrying a wizard, and not a witch, but…"

"Wait a minute. He's gay?"

"Do you have a problem with that?" Lucius asked. He hoped she would say yes, but such a response wasn't crucial to his plan.

"Not necessarily," Hermione replied carefully. "I've heard rumors, but nothing substantial until now. So, that's why you're angry."

"That's a part of it," he confirmed. "But what's worse is that he intends to take his lover's surname. He's rejecting the Malfoy name."

Hermione continued staring at Lucius, apparently at a loss for words. "I'm sorry to hear that," she said slowly. Lucius wondered if she was really sorry due to the war of words she had with Draco over the years. He doubted the Weasleys would care. In fact, they would cheer the Malfoys' change in fortune.

"Thank you, but the point is that the Malfoy family will end once he dies. Narcissa and I won't live forever."

Hermione looked at Narcissa, then back at Lucius. "I don't mean to pry, Mr. Malfoy…"

"Call me Lucius."

She narrowed her eyes briefly. "Fine, Lucius, but why don't you and Narcissa try to have another child. Correct me if I'm wrong, but witches can have children in their seventies, or even eighties without any major difficulties."

Narcissa smiled. "Draco said you were intelligent. You're right, but there's a problem. For some reason, I won't be able to bear Lucius any more heirs."

Lucius assumed a depressed look, making sure it looked genuine without going too far. It wasn't that difficult. "We have tried, but no success. We went to the Healers and tried various potions, but nothing has worked. Maybe the stress of hosting the Dark Lord caught up with Narcissa…"

"So, it's not you, right?" Hermione asked, then blushed as she must have realized how personal the question was.

He smiled. "Correct. I'm still, ah, equipped to have children, but not with my wife."

Narcissa stood and walked to Hermione, then knelt next to her. "And that is where you come in?"

Hermione squeaked. "Me?"

"Yes. Lucius and I have talked about it, and we would like you to be the mother to the next Malfoy."

Lucius knew Hermione would reject the proposal, so he wasn't surprised when she laughed. "You're joking, right? Let's assume that I would want to have sex with Lucius, why would he want to sleep with me?"

He shrugged. "I know it sounds odd, given our history and your parentage, but there is another thing I value over ancestry."

Hermione narrowed her eyes again. "What's that?"

"Intelligence and talent. You have both of those. Draco may have been jealous of your success, but you are a talented witch. In fact, if not for your history with my family, there was a chance that the Dark Lord would have offered you a place with the Death Eaters."

Any amusement faded from Hermione's face. "Now I know you're mental. I'm a Muggle-born, and we're scum in your fellow Death Eaters' eyes." She rolled up her sleeve. "Look at what Bellatrix carved into my arm."

Lucius could see the outline of the word Mudblood. He had admired Bellatrix's ability, but often resented her zealotry. More often than not that caused her to clash with other Death Eaters. "I know, and I'm not saying that it's common, but it has been known to happen." He stopped, then smiled. "In fact, I know for a fact that the Dark Lord offered a Muggle-born a place in his army. That Muggle-born? None other than Lily Evans Potter herself."

Hermione glared at him. "You're lucky Harry isn't here to hear you slander his mother like that."

"I mean no slander, but it's the truth. Of course, she would have none of that, and that's not including Potter Senior and his friends' reactions. But we're getting off the main point here. Despite your parentage and our shared history, you have what it takes to be the mother to a Malfoy."

Hermione stood and slammed her drink down. "I think I've heard enough. I think it's time I left."

Lucius heard the chimes of the grandfather clock in the distance. "But it's getting late, and I know how tired you must be."

"You purposely drew out dinner to keep me here at this late hour," she accused him.

He smirked. "I am a Malfoy and a Slytherin. Besides, you shouldn't try to Apparate having consumed so much drink."

"I didn't drink that much," she protested, but he heard the hesitation in her voice. "Are you offering me a room for the night?"

"We are, and before you say anything, it's separate from the master bedroom. There is only room in the bed for one person," Lucius replied.

"I suppose you think I'll be more amenable to your offer in the morning," Hermione said sourly. She sighed. "Fine. I'll stay for the night."

Narcissa beamed. "Excellent. Let me show you to your room."

Lucius smiled to himself as the two women left the study. So far, Hermione has acted exactly as he thought she would. Now, it's time to lure her in. If reason and flattery won't work, then it was time to use his sex life with Narcissa. The only question was how aroused Hermione would be. There was only one way to find out."

******

Narcissa waited for Lucius. As he walked into their room, he saw that she was already naked, with only the blanket and sheet preserving her modesty. Well, it wouldn't preserve it for long.

"How is our guest?" he asked as he undressed.

His wife smiled. "Settling in nicely. I accidentally left some of my old lingerie and nightgowns in her room."

"And?"

"She appears to be enjoying herself, despite her earlier reservations. For example, remember the green nightgown that I wore for our wedding night...well, for the first minute of our wedding night?"

Lucius closed his eyes and grinned. "Definitely. Why?"

Narcissa gestured to a mirror above their dresser. The frame was glowing, and instead of the glass showing the Malfoys' reflection, it showed Hermione in the guest room. Lucius watched as she ran her hands across the silky material. She continued her unwitting exhibitionist display as she inched it up, exposing more of her legs.

"Does she know about the mirror's counterpart in her room?" Lucius asked.

"I doubt it, but once we start performing for her, she will."

Lucius hoped she found out, because his plan counted on it. A loud moan caused him to turn his head. He now saw Hermione on her back, pleasuring herself. Lucius uses all the self-control he had to stop from going into the guest room and shagging her senseless.

Normally, whenever Lucius made love to Narcissa, it was under the blanket. That was when Draco was young and didn't know any better about sex. Now, the house only had the two of them, so they could afford to be more daring. There was also the fact that Lucius needed Hermione to be a voyeur and not just an exhibitionist.

Lucius finished undressing, then walked to the mirror. He touched the frame, causing it to glow brighter. Hermione's image froze briefly. When it started moving again, he saw her look into the mirror, staring at it in surprise. Since he knew she could see into the master bedroom, he smirked.

Narcissa threw back the covers, exposing her naked body. She got out of bed, then knelt on the floor as he sat down. Lucius smirked at the mirror again, then closed his eyes as Narcissa took his cock into her mouth. It was usually hard for him to think when he was getting a blowjob, but he tried. He didn't know if this would be enough to get Hermione to act. If it didn't, he had all night.

Lucius resisted the urge to fuck his wife's mouth. Not only would she hate it, because she liked setting her own pace, but he would come too quickly. He sat back as she continued pleasuring him. He glanced over at the mirror and saw Hermione's image was missing. He knew it was only a matter of time now.

He had left the bedroom door open, and he was glad he did. Hermione appeared in the doorway, now completely naked. She stood there and watched Lucius and Narcissa.

Without turning around, Lucius beckoned her with one finger. He heard her footsteps as she walked towards them. Narcissa took the time to look up. She smiled as she made room for Hermione. There was no hesitation now as Hermione knelt and started sucking Lucius's cock.

The difference between the two women was immediately clear. While Narcissa liked going slowly, Hermione set a quicker pace. Her head bobbed as she took more of him inside her mouth. While Lucius continued resisting the urge to help, he knew this would cause him to come quicker.

He did, and she swallowed his seed before pulling away. Lucius watched as Narcissa helped Hermione off the floor. Together, husband and wife led her to the bed as they positioned themselves on both sides of her. Narcissa started kissing her, and Hermione only showed the briefest reluctance before returning the kiss.

Lucius grinned as he spooned Hermione. Now, she was truly trapped, but judging by her moans, it didn't sound like she minded at all. He gently sifted through her bushy brown hair to reach her neck. He started kissing it softly.

Her moans grew louder, and Lucius suspected his wife was fingering Hermione. He resisted the urge to tell Narcissa to slow down. They had all night, and there would be plenty of opportunities for Hermione to scream his name.

They changed position so Hermione was now on her back, with Lucius poised to enter her. Narcissa was at Hermione's side, playing with a breast as they continued kissing. "Are you ready, Miss Granger?"

"Call me Hermione," she moaned.

"Are you ready for me?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, but I cast a Contraceptive Charm."

Lucius had expected that. He knew that even if she agreed to have sex with him, she wouldn't agree to do so without protection the first time. Still, if she had a good enough time, she would come around eventually. Narcissa stopped kissing her so Lucius could claim her lips. Hermione moaned into his mouth as he prepared to enter her.

This wasn't going to be a hard shag, at least not at first. He wanted Hermione to enjoy it, so he was going to take it slow, allow the pleasure to slowly build. He guided himself into her until he was fully inside her. Hermione gasped as she felt his cock enter her. In response, she wrapped her legs around him.

As Lucius continued thrusting into her, Narcissa resumed worshipping Hermione's body. Between the two Malfoys' actions, Hermione was close to her climax. As a result, she urged Lucius to move faster, which he was only too happy to do. Her moans became cries, which soon turned into screams as she was brought over the edge. Lucius soon followed her, filling her with his seed.

He rolled to her side and both Malfoys continued kissing Hermione, causing her to continue moaning happily. "So, Hermione, have you given my offer a second thought?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Maybe. If sex with you and Narcissa is this brilliant all the time, I may reconsider."

"But?"

She grinned. "I'll have to sample the both of you more often before I make a final decision."

Lucius smiled at Narcissa, who smirked. "I think we can arrange that."

He knew it would take time before she would agree, but he was confident that she would make the right decision for all three of them.

The End


End file.
